The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an open roof construction having a sunscreen comprising a visible portion and a non-visible portion above it. The visible portion is stationary with respect to the sides of the roof opening and the non-visible portion can be unwound at one end and reversed into the visible portion on the opposite end. Thus, the visible portion is stationary, but the length of it varies to open and close the rollo screen. Because of such a stationary position of the rollo screen edge of the visible portion, any connections there also have a stationary position to the stationary part of the open roof construction. This has a positive effect on the life span and reliability of these connections, while allowing to simplify the design of these connections.